manorvampirefandomcom-20200222-history
Recruitment
There are several ways to recruit companions to your team: * Summoning * Cards * Cube Rewards from adventures * Purchasing from the Shop Summoning Summoning is done through Soul Search and allows you to recruit a new unit to join your squad. Soul Orbs Soul Search uses to summon a companion. Soul Orbs can be obtained in various ways: * Passively: Every 30 min, a new Soul Orb is generated. * Actively: ** In adventures, from the Golden Tombstone ** From the Daily Offers shop (1 a day for ) ** As a reward for completing the summoning Daily Mission ** As a reward from some Request Board quests By default, a limit of 5 Soul Orbs can be collected passively. This number can be increased by equipping a companion with a skin purchased from the Skin Shop. Each costume increases the maximum passive number of Soul Orbs by 1. You can summon up to two companions per Soul Orb. During the summon animation, a ball of light will float up from the orb. The light's color corresponds to the grade of the summoned companion: * Blue: 1★, 2★ * Yellow: 3★ - 5★ Recruiting a Summoned Companion After a companion is summoned, you will need to recruit it. Companions can be recruited in one of two ways: * Gold ** A price is given for each ★ grade, and can be negotiated 1 or more times. ** Negotiation is done by clicking on the purple circle labeled Cost Negotiation and choosing one of your companions to negotiate. ** The higher the INT of the companion you choose as arbiter, the easier it is to succeed in negotiating a higher discount. ** Companions with Class advantage are more likely to get additional chances to negotiate. The Class advantage is as follows: *** Ranged: Ranged > Melee > Magic *** Melee: Melee > Magic > Ranged *** Magic: Magic > Ranged > Melee * Gems ** A non-negotiable price is given for each ★ grade. ** It is suggested to only use gems to recruit 5★ companions. Prices According to Grade A summoned companion will have a maximum level that is randomly selected from a range based on its ★ grade. The highest possible maximum level of a companion is 40 × the companion's ★ grade. You should hope for the highest max level, especially when you recruit a 5★ as the materials required to increase a companion's max level are quite hard to acquire. It is suggested to only recruit 5★ companions with a maximum level of 190 or higher. Max Level Range According to Grade Price for experience and affinity Cards Cards can be acquired in various ways: * Cube Rewards * Store ** Packages: Startup Package I & II ** Vampire Coin store (2,000 Vampire Coins) * Event rewards Cube Rewards Almost all adventure levels have a number of companions available as a cube reward. Shop The Vampire Coin shop stocks a number of companions with a price based on their ★ grade. Category:Gameplay